


Thought She Was Gone

by Legendofgays



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, but its all crack anyway, i dont know what their ship name is - Freeform, jandon, jaya/mosie, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendofgays/pseuds/Legendofgays
Summary: Josie spent so long pushing away thoughts of Penelope Park and for the most part it even worked. She had a boyfriend, her relationship with Lizzie was solid and everything seemed great. Until life decided to remind Josie just what she was missing.





	Thought She Was Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is just a small one shot playing off the Josie/Maya scene in the promo i decided to write up because i had a little spur of inspiration. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Josie sat by the bleachers watching the opposing Mystic Falls students fill the stands. She swore to herself that this time will not be a repeat of the last, what with Lizzie punching Dana out and causing an interschool battling ring… To be fair considering Dana was now dead the chances of that decreased exponentially but one could never be so sure. Josie’s nose was crinkled in such focus she barely noticed Landon sit beside her grazing the small of Josie’s back.

“Hey, Josie how are you feeling?” Landon asked.

“Hmm?” Josie looked up at her curly-haired boyfriend and gave him a weak distracted smile.

“I asked how you are.” Landon chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“I’m great. Fantastic.” Josie stated bluntly, rubbing her hands together anxiously.

“Seriously what’s up?” Landon asked with concern now.

“Nothing I swear. I just don’t want another disaster like last time.”

“What happened last time?” Landon asked obliviously.

“I thought you were there? Everyone got into a fight and it got so crazy.”

“No… I can’t seem to remember…” Landon thought back to the last game but couldn’t recall the memory. Before he could think too long about it a whistle blew and signalled the start of the game. Lizzie looped her arm in Josie’s, dragging her twin up with her.

“Time to put your game face on. We’re gonna crush those Timberfools.”

“Lizzie-“ Josie strained.

“Yes I know I know. We are not allowed to-“ Lizzie continued but it was no longer the forefront of Josie’s attention. Josie stared at her, swearing insanity because it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be Penelope Park looking back at her, wearing a Timberwolf outfit. Josie blinked, rubbing her eyes hoping she was just hallucinating. Things were finally going well with Landon and she was starting to actually forget about the ache in her heart. She didn’t need Penelope to come back into her life only to make her question everything all over again. The image of Penelope’s face began to clear as she drew closer to the other girl. She had long black hair, soft olive skin and a glistening in her eyes Josie knew all too well. Josie felt something catch at the back of her throat as she stood face to face with the girl now in their flag football line up.

“You right there?” The girl’s lip quirked. Just like Penelope’s. Josie gritted her teeth.

“Why do you care?” Josie bit out. She didn’t know what took over her. She’d spent months replaying the conversation with Penelope over and over again, scrutinizing over every single detail, thinking about what she’d say if she’d saw her again, or how she’d say it. Then Landon came along and she actually forgot for a second what it was like. She forgot the aching in her chest for a brief minuscule second because it’d been that long since the thought of Penelope hid away in the back of her mind. Until this girl standing in front of her looked back at her like the first time Penelope had looked at her with her dark tantalising gaze and a devilish smirk that pulled at her heartstrings. They hardly looked alike but something about this girl cast her mind back to the only girl Josie ever loved, Penelope.

“Woah no need to bite my head off I was just asking.” She threw her hands innocently.

“Well, it’s none of your business.” Josie snapped.

“Hey Jo I love this go fight roar energy you got happening right now but that’s more my thing and you look like you’re about to pop a blood vessel.” Lizzie tugged Josie aside and murmured in her ear. Josie rolled her eyes and looked back at the girl.

“Jo huh? Nice name.” The girl raised an eyebrow.

“Josie actually.” Josie glared.

“Hmm.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” A smile teased amusingly on her lips. Before Josie could say anything else the girl next to her shot her a look.

“Maya, you good?” The auburn-haired girl asked. Josie looked at her for a second and paused. She swore she’d never seen her before in her life. Yet something about her seemed so familiar.

“Never better braids.’ Maya winked and Josie’s heart panged. Penelope was supposed to be in Belgium and the last thing on her mind and yet the aura radiating off of this girl bought back a flood of emotions she wasn’t prepared for.

* * *

The game ended, traditionally with the Timberwolves winning and the Stallions losing by a landslide, not that Josie paid any mind. She was still thinking about Penelope. Landon came over concerned.

“Are you okay? You seemed off the whole game.”

“Yeah I’m good.” Josie drank some water and gave him a weak smile.

“Are you sure? I just. I dunno you can talk to me about anything you know that right?”

“Yeah of course. Thank you.” Josie kissed his cheek.

“Well me and a couple of the others are thinking of going into town to grab some burgers you want to come?”

“Thanks but I’m… just a little tired. Go. Have fun.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah I promise.” After a moment Landon let it go deciding it to push later instead.

“Okay. I’ll see you later then yeah?”

“Totally.” Josie smiled as she watched him walk away. Once out of sight, she let her feet lead her to the spot Penelope had first approached her. The spot she’d shared her first kiss with Penelope. Under the bleachers. She froze when she approached them and saw a figure there. Long luscious black hair. If it weren’t for the red and black mystic falls uniform to tip her off, she would’ve sworn it was Penelope.

“What are you doing here?” Josie spat out.

“You always so hostile?” Maya quirked her eyebrow at the girl.

“I… you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m taking a second to bask in our victory before I meet up with my family.”

“That was hardly a victory.”

“I mean we did cream you 15 to 50 so I’m not so sure about that.”

“God you’re infuriating.” Josie let out.

“Didn’t think getting under your skin would be so easy,” Maya smirked and Josie mentally winced.

“I’m sorry… It’s not you. You just kinda remind me of my ex.”

“Ex huh? Girlfriend?” Maya looked curiously.

“Uh yeah. Ex-girlfriend.” Josie rubbed the back of her neck, glancing at her toes.

“Good to know.” Maya scanned Josie up and down, biting her bottom lip.

“I-“

“I’ll see you around.” Maya pushed off from the back of the bleachers and walked to join the rest of her family. This was going to be an interesting town after all. Josie just stared, hoping that was the last she’d seen of the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? You can also find me at @pjparkzman on twitter


End file.
